1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable data reproducing apparatus, and particularly relates to a music reproducing apparatus capable of downloading audio data when it is connected to a data processing apparatus such as a personal computer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a variety of portable music reproducing apparatus using a recording medium such as a tape cassette and a disk have been put into use. As a storage capacity of a semiconductor memory increases and audio data compression technologies are improved in recent years, there has been proposed a music reproducing apparatus using semiconductor memories as an audio data storage means.
The music reproducing apparatus using the semiconductor memory can be made smaller in size because the size of the storage medium can be made smaller as compared with a tape cassette and a disk. In the following description, the semiconductor memory will hereinafter be simply referred to as a memory.
The music reproducing apparatus using the memory as the audio data storage medium has to store audio data from the outside in the memory. Accordingly, the music reproducing apparatus is connected to a data processing apparatus such as a personal computer apparatus including a program to be able to process audio data, for example, and audio data from the personal computer apparatus has to be downloaded into the memory within the reproducing apparatus.
Therefore, some suitable means such as cables for joining the data processing apparatus and the reproducing apparatus are required and downloading itself takes a lot of time and labor.
In view of the aforesaid aspect, it is an object of the present invention to provide a music reproducing apparatus in which audio data can be downloaded with ease.
According to the present invention, a connector portion that can be connected to a predetermined card slot of a data processing apparatus, an audio data memory means, an audio reproducing circuit and an audio data outputting section are integrally incorporated within a card-type housing.
Accordingly, when the card-type housing is joined to the predetermined card slot of the data processing apparatus, it becomes possible to download audio data from the data processing apparatus. When a headphone apparatus is connected to the outputting section, a user becomes able to listen to reproduced sounds of audio data stored in the memory means.